The temperature detecting element of the conventional fan is disposed on the inlet of the conventional fan so as to detect the ambient temperature of the inlet. The detected temperature signal is transmitted to a control system to control the conventional fan. Because the temperature detecting element is mounted on a circuit board, the temperature of the circuit board may influence the detected temperature of the temperature detecting element and may result in big error.